


prayer

by silverscream



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: F/M, Poetry, from zita to riario, idk - Freeform, post mortem as it were
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverscream/pseuds/silverscream





	prayer

I pray for your soul

And thoughts, hidden and small.

I pray for forgiveness,

And to forget your caress.

I pray that you will

Let me perish by the wheel

Of fate.

The wheel that turns late

For us, my love, for the time

We have stolen in rhyme,

In whispers and in lies

Of stories and cries

Long dead and gone,

Enclosed and done

In graves untold

With no time or mold.

I pray, my love,

Let your blow strike true

And swift, love, through

My beating heart.

And know, this is the art

Of flesh and sin,

Which shall

Answer your call

In the darkness come.

I pray for absolution

For my wanton

Heart, for I want

So desperately, utterly

For you to hold me freely

Forever

And to never

Bid you goodb-

 

(It was a lie

My love, I shall haunt

You in immemorial gaunt

Mind, soul and heart

For you shan't let us part.)


End file.
